The celestial maiden and the mystery of the curse
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: Lucy is depressed since Tartois and feels like if she was stronger she could have defeated the 9 gates of Tartois but she doesn't know her true power or the truth of her parents and and to find out just read also why is there a curse and why does Lucy have siblings wait Jude and Layla are alive what is hapending. Rated M for some adult themes no lemon though
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys sorry I haven't updating but I have 5 stories/chapters coming soon I hope but I'm been distracted in class and I'm getting glasses soon so I'm busy I now I promised that at the beginning of my profile making thing I would update all the** **time but it's tough also the is story is after the Tartois arc but fairy tail didn't disband and this is about Aquaruos key breaking and such sorry for the spoils now let's begin**

* * *

Chapter 1 the sadness

* * *

I just can't be around people anymore I destroyed Aquaruis key I miss her she was my first spirit I sighed sitting in the corner of the newly repaired guild I sat in the darkness I need space then Levy appeared "Lu-chan why are you so sad" "no reason" I responded then Cana appeared as well "cut the shit what's wrong" Cana said a little to loud "NOTHING IS WRONG" I shouted "I-I-I just" then begin to cry why did I have to break her key I whispered unknowing everyone heard "my child what key did you break" Master said then I told everything what happens when they were stacked in some red rock "you saved as all and gotten Aquaruis's power no originary Celestial Mage could do use her power well my child be strong and fight on" master said "I will I going to train harder than anyone here to protect my family" I cried out I saw everyone was crying hell then Laxus had a free tears "oh Lu-chan you went through so much more than anyone here" Levy cried out "I see why you were so distant but Lucy the best remedy is doing the dirty" Cana winked "CANA" I screeched blushing in embarrassment everyone laughter at my amusement "you guys are jerks" I said "you know it Blondie/cosplayer" Laxus and bixlow said at the same time "that was once bixlow and Sparky your blonde to ya dumbass" I said angrily then more laughter came I sighed and I said I'm tired and went to my house (yeah she has a house now)

I went to my bed to sleep and get ready for my training day tommorow

?'s pov

She doesn't know the power she holds as the Celestial Maiden she is so much as Layla she doesn't know how much she already hold in 6 months her power will rise so much so hopefully she will train to hold so much power then I Shall tell her about her true past and she needs to find ALL the celestial keys foolish people think there only 88 keys but there really 1,000 keys in total. I slipped out of the shadows to HQ "how is she going" Said our leader "she is doing well Jude" I said "I see I can't wait to see my daughter I feel so guilty about pretending to ignore here and hurt her so much but the plan was important" 'Jude' said "yes I'm sure Layla would be happy to see her as well" I said then a twenty one year old man and woman came "how is our sister doing" the man said "don't worry about Princess Lucy Prince Tyler and Princess Violet everything is under control" I said "Commander of course we would be worried we haven't seen her in eons" 'Violet' said I signed I understand Princess "and stop calling me princess I hate it" Violet growled "I'm a Amazon goddess not a damsel in distress hmph" "calm down my dear sister" 'Tyler' said "let's go train are aiming with Apollo and Artmeis" "Fine I hate it when you know I love to train well bye Dad and commander" Violet said then left with her brother. I sighted at Violets hotheaded nature "Conmander i see your getting along with my children" then I tinkering laughter was heard there stood a lovely woman in her late thirties "your majesty Layla your children are guitar a handful" I said with a sour face "I know but they get it from always admiring Apollo and Artmeis"her majesty relied "hello love" Jude said "hello my dear shall we go to do your paperwork" "ugh fine I hate paperwork" Jude replied "let's go" with that him and her majesty left I sat on the satin chair "I hope this goes into plan to help Zeref and Drake return to normal there curses is slowly breaking them into utter darkness" i muttered to myself then went to my bedroom to takeoff my armor and sleep since this is going to be a long six months.

* * *

Well what is going to happens hereand why is the Greek gods apart of this and what is the Celestial Maiden and why is Lucy it and Jude and Layla are alive, Lucy has siblings what the!?

i hope you enjoyed this so much questions well bye now and maybe some won't be answered anytime soon byeee


	2. OCs

Hey guys this is chapter 2 but this is the OCs part about them so let's get started

Violet Auroa Daring Hearfillia

Age: 21

Gender: Female duh

Magic: Dragon slayer (all), God slayer (all), takeover, telekinesis, teleportation, the gunner, speed, celestial sprit, water, ice make, reguip, and eat its to much writing

Wearing

everyday: Blue tank top and the straps tied behind her neck with a purple circle neckleckedusic sign shirt with black leggings and black boots sometimes wears a black quiver with black shadow arrows and a silver now and a the belt is a silver dagger

Formal: a black heart line dress with a slit to her Hips but only enough to show her left leg wholely and black high heels and White pearl necklace with hair in a fancy bun

Athletic: green tank top with black leggings and running shoes

Sleepwear: a simple sky blue night glown

hair: black from her grandmother

Eyes: brown

Goddess: goddess of all

Tyler Kocura Daring Heartfillia

Age: 21

Gender: Male duh

magic: same as Violets

wearing

everyday: a red tank top with black pants and army boots and a black guiver with red flame arrows and a gold bow

formal: a black suit with a red undershirt and black dress shoes

Athletic: shirtless showing eight pack with black pants and black tennis shoes

Sleepwear: black boxers

hair: blonde in a spiked way like Stings

eyes: brown

god: God of all

Juilenna Faith Xentsu aka Janetbrianna

Age: 21

Gender: female duh

magic: healing and fire god powers

wearing

Everyday: a short pink Chiton with a delicate golden flower belt with Red high heels with X straps then line then X straps again

Formal: Like Violets except Red dress and heels

Athetic: a blue tank top with black shorts and green running shoes

Sleepwear: a simple punk nigh glown

hair: blue long to her lower backs

eyes: green

Azul she doesn't know her last name

age: 20

gender: female

magic: nature dragon slayer and more but she doesn't know yet

wearing

everyday: a green should top with black shorts and golden leave earrings

formal: green long dress with a golden belt on her hips and matching heels

Athetic: same as everyday

sleepwear: yellow tank top and black shorts

hair: blue

eyes: green

Blake Geer

age: 21

gender: male

magic: unknown

Wearing: unknown

Hair: Black

eyes: black

god: God of death but is gone for now by a something

* * *

There will be more OCs but these are the main ones for now at least also check out Tylertiger7 btw if anyone that is wondering were not really siblings and check out Janetbrianna


	3. Training and the prophecy

**Hey guys a little update on my other stories in putting truth or dare on hold for month sorry for that I just want to focus on writing instead of just doing that yeah also should I make a sequel to Scandel.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucy woke up and hurried out of bed very excited for her first training day she hurried to the shower quickly used her Stawberry shampoo and washed it out she put on a blue sports bra and black shorts and threw a black jacket. Then she went to he kitchen got the pancake batter and poured some in the pan and turned on the stove once on side was turning light brown she flipped it over then after 15 minutes she made Choclate chip pancakes (I don't know how to cook) then got orange juice and eat her meal she went to get her belt and keys and she went out the door running on ledge "Be careful Miss Lucy" 1 fisherman said "you'll fall in someday" 2# fisherman said "Hi and good morning" Lucy said and continued running then soon she was at the guild "Konnichwa Mina" Lucy said "hey Lucy why so early" Mira said there were only 9 people here Cana, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Gajeel, Wendy, Master and Gildarts who was actually back from a mission "Yo/Hello Bunny girl/Blondie/Cosplayer/Lucy/ Lucy-nii/ my child" "I'm here for training so I'll be at the training grounds for a little later" Lucy said walking to the training grounds "alright be safe" Mira said

Lucy's pov

i walked in the training ground and went to the giant clearing "Open gate of the goat:Capricorn" I said "hello Miss Lucy what is you assist of me" Capricorn said "I was wondering if you could train me" I said "Of course miss Lucy let's start meditating" "Alright" I said then got in the cris cross position "Breath in and out relax your muscles" I did what he said then I felt my magic around me and I was floating after a hour of meditating Capricorn had me do some hand to hand combat "Always keep moving and if there is a opening take it" Capricorn said while we were fighting then I punched his jaw "Good job miss Lucy" Capricorn said "Thanks Capricorn hope I didn't hurt you" I said "It's fine well I must be off so need any help just call Miss Lucy" Capricorn said then went back to the spirit world I signed I going to take a shower.

After I took a shower I went back to the bar and saw Natsu and Gray fighting as usual I went to Mira "Hey Mora can I get a Stawberry smoothie" I said "really" Mira said surprised I didn't order my usual "yup" i said then I got my smoothie and drank it and went to Levy to talk about books the day went fast

* * *

Violet's pov

"Brother Her magic is already increasing so she can float" I said "amazing" Tyler said my idiot brother "Hey guys" Juilenna said she was wearing a blue chiton with a golden leave belt and black boots "hey Jule" I said "yo Juilenna" Tyler said "Have you worked out how to break the curse" Jule said "no we need Lucy's power to for it to work you know the prophecy _The curse will cause two men to slowly fall into darkness letting demons out free for hell and on the earths surface unless 4 brave Heros shall appear The Celestail Maiden The Phoenix The Tiger The Shadow Fox and rise the light on the corrupted men and break thy wretched curse and goodness will prevail_ " I said "Lucy as the Celestial maiden, you as the Phoenix, Tyler as the tiger and myself as the shadow fox" I continued "yeah I know" Jule said "but you forget the other prophecy _If thy Heros shall fail the corrupted men love ones will wither into death and the corrupted men curse will break"_ "yes but you forget the the part _Thy used to be corrupted will fall in depression and agony from losing the love and friends and family"_ I said "oh yeah we can't let that happens to Zeref or Drake especially Drake isn't that righttttt Violet" Juilenna teased me "shut up I don't know what in the damn universe" I said " You likeeeee Drake" Jule said "No I don't now SHUT UP" I said hmph "Come on we need to see Artmeis and Apollo and Ares" I said "alright" Tyler said Juilenna followed as we went to the others there was Artmeis and Apollo and Ares

Artmeis

age: 30

Hair: black

eyes: Green

Clothes: She wears a green crossover short dress with a brown bottom with a black knee high boots with white moon decorations she had a brown quiver and silver arrows and bow

Apollo

age: 30

hair: black

eyes: green

Clothes: He wears a white chiton with golden medallion on each side on the chiton with gblack sandals. He had the same quiver as Artmeis except golden arrows and bow

Ares

age: 39

hair: blonde

eyes: red

Clothes: he wears red armor chest plate and a red chiton with red metal shoes and shoulder plate with a ruby sword

We trained for a long time then all of us took a shower had dinner and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys this is it and I had the prophecy idea from The lion, The witch and the wardrobe hoped you liked it also thinking of making a Pokemon and fairy tail crossover story bye~Violetfairy13


	4. The dream

**Hey guys and not short wow huh. this chapter wil explained the past and the curse and some romance hehe**

* * *

 **Violet's pov**

 **~Dream~**

 _ **where am I then I saw me as a 6 year old with Drake and Zeref and Tyler and Julie (The Phoenix nick name is Julie) we were playing tag I tripped and fell on Drake and accidently kissed him on the cheek I blushed got off said sorry then a dark shadow came and sepreated in two one went into Zeef one went into Drake we went back to the castle told mom and dad what happend they told us about the prophecy and that us three were The Phoenix, The Shadow Fox and The Tiger and The Celestial Maiden and we had a sister Lucy but for the full prophecy "Two men will be corrupted slowly but surely in the darkness and become truly evil and send the world to the pits of the underworld till they are saved by The Tiger, the shadow fox, The celestial maiden and The Phoenix to a journey to the land of all where everything made up or was true is there werewolfs, orges, dragons, unicorns, alicorns, Pegasus, Hydras, and many more to get a scale of a golden hydra, alicorn feather, fairies love, fire sabertooth's tooth, the gem of memories, a witches tear, pixies dust, wing of vampire bat, Hecules lion cape, Zeus's lighting bolt, Angel wing and lastly the hardest item to find in the Demon gate Lamia's head but if thy shall fail the love ones of the corrupted will wither death and all the 4 heros known the corrupted for all thy lives will wither to death aswell then the curse shall break leaving the guilt of what they done and live in the dark, depression and anger and in 1 day they will wither to s they could see there love ones but along with the death demons from hell will rise up and go to the earth' surface kill all in the world and take over the land not even the gods will be able to them after the the 4 heros will fall the gods will fall when they see there sons, daughters, nieces, friends, nephews, and cousins all in one from the gods they will fall into deep depression to see the heros wither into the underworld and when the demons takeover half the earth will be in flames and the other half frozen the sky will turn red the sun blue the grass burnt and all of the souls that died will be in the underworld forever and no one can save them ever"**_

 **~Dream ended~**

 **remember you have to prevail it was morning when I woke I went to dress in a light blue greek dress with negro sandalias (I wanted to test my Spanish sorry its black sandals) I walked into the dining area when to kiss dad on the cheek and ate when finished I said "I had that dream" you could here plats from forks "WHAT" mom said "yeah you know about the shadow" I said**

 **"I see" dad said**

 **"yeah are you o-okay" Tyler said**

 **"yeah just the memories are to much" I said sadly**

 **"yeah" tyler said** **"come on lets go to Hephautes for some armor and weapons and we can see are cousin Eros and Aunt Aphrodite**

 **"alright come on bye mom and dad" I said**

 **"bye mom and dad"**

 **"bye be safe"**

 **I walked out with Tyler and headed to the Volcano we saw Hephautes and Eros and Athena and Aphrodite**

 **"Hey guys Heph I need some armor and a powerful weapon to slay a demon" I said**

 **"Same" Tyler said looking at the armor**

 **"Alright" Heph said**

 **"Hi aunt Athena and Aphrodite hi Eros" I said with a fake smile**

 **"Hi dear and do not use a fake smile on me" Athena said damn well she is the goddess of wisdom**

 **"Come on use a real smile I like your smile" Eros said cheerfully**

 **"Yes my dear your smile is beautiful and now honey please hurry with my armor please" Auntie Aphrodite said with her beautiful smile**

 **"Of course my dear and here is your shield fixed Athena" Heph said and gave the shield to Athena**

 **"Well thank you Hephautes I must be off good bye" Athena sad to all**

 **"Bye" we all said then Heph made Aphrodite her diamond armor encrusted with emeralds**

 **"Thank you honey Eros come" Auntie said then her and Eros left**

 **Then heph gave me gold shoulder plates that were leave shaped encrusted with sapphires and rubies same with the golden girdle and made me lunar sword called Moon destroyer there was a moon symbol on the handle with a black sharp blade with shadows orbiting the blade.**

 **While Heph made Tyler a silver chestplate with tigereye stones and matching knight boots and Heph made him a solar sword a red blade with a orange handle with sun symbol on the handle with solar rays orbiting the blade.**

 **we said are good byes then head to Ares for more training then we went back home ate then went to sleep but before I though about all what happened in the past and the future then I though maybe I do have a little crush on Drake but im not telling anyone that of course and I hope we can save him I sighned then went to a deep sleep.**

* * *

 **Hey guys 2 chapters in one day wow that's a first and there long chapters to well in my book well check out Tylertiger7 and JanetBrianna bye~Violetfairy12**


	5. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
